


Team Hulk

by feriowind



Series: Poke-'Vengers [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Hulk's Pokemon team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Added Meganium to his team and cleaned up the drawing.
> 
> Bruce's team is dedicated to keeping him calm and happy, and when he's the Hulk, they're dedicated to calming him down again!

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7625063994/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Soothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720154) by [pagen_godess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess)




End file.
